fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Party Race Changes
Unlike real life, Paizo did not create all races equal and so we've have to hand pick which races we feel fit with our setting here and maintain balance! There are some changes to certain races, including dramatic changes to the skinwalker, so be sure to read through this page to avoid surprises when building your character! Below are the races that made the cut, followed by changes that help integrate them into the Fiend's Reach setting. Aasimar • Android • Aphorite • Astomoi Catfolk • Caligni • Changeling Deep One Hybrid • Dhampir • Drow • Duergar • Duskwalker • Dwarf Elf Fetchling Ganzi • Gathain • Ghoran • Gillmen • Gnoll • Gnome • Goblin • Grippli Half-Elf • Halfling • Half-Orc • Hobgoblin • Human Ifrit Kitsune • Kobold • Kuru Lashunta • Lizardfolk • Locathah Merfolk • Monkey Goblin Nagaji Orc • Oread Ratfolk Samsaran • Shabti • Skinwalker • Strix • Suli • Sylph • Syrinx Tengu • Tiefling • Triaxian • Triton Undine Vanara • Vine Leshy • Vishkanya Wayang • Wyvaran Aasimar and Tiefling Aasimars and tieflings can select any of their listed subraces. They may also trade out their spell-like ability for one of the options presented on Table: Variant Aasimar Abilities and Table: Variant Tiefling Abilities respectively. If a player selects a ability score bonus, it replaces one of the ability score bonuses they are granted already (physical ability scores replace the physical ability score bonus, and mental replace the mental one granted by the base race). Players may not select an ability from the chart that grants a fly speed. These changes eliminate the Fiendish Heritage feat. Non-Human Aasimar Aasimar characters can descend from non-human humanoids according to the sidebar found here. Android Androids are considered humanoids with the android subtype. Third party favored class bonuses listed on the d20pfsrd android page are allowed for classes that are also approved for play without modification with the exception of Shaman. An android shaman who selects their racial favored class bonus must select a shaman spell, not a witch spell. Additionally, the following alternate racial trait is available for play. Androids with this racial trait do not receive their +4 racial bonus to saves on mind-affecting effects. Anomaly: '''Sometimes, a particularly volatile soul can overwhelm the technology of an android body, making the resulting individual subject to emotions, and greatly so. Anomalous androids suffer a –2 racial penalty on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects, emotion effects, and fear effects but can gain the benefits of morale bonuses and suffer no penalty on Sense Motive checks. Additionally, Bluff and Sense Motive are always class skills for them. This racial trait modifies constructed and replaces logical. (Source: JBE:BoHR:AC) Aphorite Aphorites are outsiders with the native subtype. Non-Human Aphorites Aphorite characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Astomoi Astomoi receive blindsense 60' in addition to their darkvision. Caligni Caligni are humanoids with the dark folk subtype. Caligni begin play speaking Common, Dark Folk, and Undercommon. Caligni with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Azlanti, Draconic, Dwarven, and Gnome. Changeling Changlings are humanoids with the changeling subtype. Non-Human Changelings Changlings characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Deep One Hybrid Deep one hybrids become NPCs when they experience the final change. Dhampir Cleric Favored Class Bonus Instead they may select: +1/4 to the DC of any channeling feat used to affect undead. Non-Human Dhampir Dhampir characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Drow and Drow Noble Drow inquisitors can select the following favored class bonus. '''Inquisitor: Add +1/3 to the number of rounds per day the inquisitor can use the bane ability. The inquisitor gains no benefit from this selection until they gain the bane ability at 5th level. (Source JBE:BoHRC) Players can apply for a template to start as a drow noble. Duskwalker Duskwalkers are outsiders with the native subtype. Non-Human Duskwalkers Duskwalker characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Elf Wood elves have been added as a subrace option for elves. Ganzi Ganzis are outsiders with the native subtype. Players select their oddity rather than roll, but may not select weaponplay, ink, uncanny aura, or void touch. Non-Human Ganzi Ganzi characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Gathlain Gathlains do not gain a fly speed, but must take the sticky tendrils alternate racial trait. Ifrit Non-Human Ifriti Ifrit characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Kitsune Kitsune who select the keen kitsune alternate racial trait use Intelligence to determine the DC of kitsune magic, as well as the magical tail feat's spell-like abilities. Kobold Players may choose to replace the standard kobold ability score bonuses with a +2 to Dexterity and -2 to Wisdom. Kuru Kuru are humanoids with the kuru subtype. Lashunta Lashunta are humanoids with the lashunta subtype. Merfolk Merfolk are humanoids with the aquatic subtype. Monkey Goblins Monkey goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. Oread Non-Human Oread Oread characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Samsaran and Reborn Samsaran Samsaran are humanoids with the samsaran subtype. Players can apply for a template to start as a reborn samsaran. Skinwalker Skinwalkers have received extensive updates, which can be found here. Additionally, skinwalkers use the change shape errata which removes the daily usage limitation, as well as the penalty to Charisma-based skill checks. Non-Human Skinwalkers Skinwalker characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Strix Strix do not gain a fly speed, and instead gain a +4 bonus to Fly checks and always treat Fly as a class skill. Suli Non-Human Suli Suli characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Sylph Non-Human Sylph Sylph characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Syrinx Syrinx are humanoids with the syrinx subtype. Syrinx do not gain a fly speed, and instead gain a +4 bonus to Fly checks and always treat Fly as a class skill. Triaxians Triaxians are humanoids with the triaxian subtype. Undine Non-Human Undine Undine characters can descend from non-human humanoids in the same way as aasimars according to the sidebar found here. Wyvarn Wyvarn are dragons. Wyvarn do not gain a fly speed, but must take either the memories of the forgotten or vestigial wings alternate racial traits. Wyvarans may take the following modified 3rd party trait: Hoardwatcher: Wyvarans with this racial trait gain blindsense out to 30 feet. This replaces the slapping tail and low-light vision traits. Playtesting: Dragon Blooded (Feat) While still dominantly Wyvern, some of the blood in your veins is that of a True Dragon. Category:Race Category:Character Options